Many merchants of goods and/or services provide their customers with various shopping programs and offers. Merchants may maintain a loyalty program where each customer is assigned a loyalty account where customer purchases may be tracked. In return for loyalty program participation, a customer may be rewarded with discounts, “points” that may be redeemed for discounts or used as an equivalent for currency towards purchases, and so on. In addition, merchants may also provide their customers with periodic or continuing promotional offers, such as discounts for particular items, financing options, free trials, and so on. Merchants commonly provide member customers with merchant-specific cards, key fobs, and so on that contain or are associated with such non-financial, merchant-specific information. However, as a customer signs up for more loyalty programs and shops at various different merchants, the customer may become inundated with cards, key fobs, and so on.